the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
King Blue-Whale
Blue-Whale Look Blue-Whale has a baby blue main color his wing/fin mebrain is a light pink and his eyes are a odd purpleish color, His Claws are black while his glow~in~the~dark stripes a even lighter bue then his main color his horns go from his main color to a darker blue. He is quite large almost the size of a nightwing and he wears a ring that is shaped like a whale and a necklace made with a piece of coral and a band around his arm with a piece of skyfire and the four cardinal directions which acts like a compass because its enchanted to be like one(he bought it from someone when he was still a solder) Personality Blue-Whale is sincerer and very easy to compromise with which would have made him a nice diplomat but when he wants something he will get it even if 5 animus try and stop him from getting what he wants/needs wether it be for him or his family. He is sometimes very goofy going out of his way to make his friends and family smile as he hates seeing other seawings unhappy but he values his time alone with his waifu(wife, i just felt like writing that :P). Relationships Aquarius Relation: Mother Status:Alive Age: 67 Atlantic Relation: Father Status: Dead Cause of Death: Unknown sickness Pacific Relation:Older Brother Status: Alive Age: 40 years Waterfall Relation:Twin Sister Status: Alive Age: 36 years Siren Relation: Wife Status: Alive Trust rate: 1000% Eggs with?: VVVV Lapis Relation: Daughter Status: Alive Trust rate: 1000% ---- Pisces Relation: Friend/Solder buddy Status: Alive Trust rate: 99.9999999999999999% ---- Backstory Blue-Whale grew up in the main city very poor as his father was almost always sick and his mother was always home taking care of him so he and his siblings had to start working fairly early and since he was young the only jobs he could do was things for his neighbors so he jumped at the first chance to join the army which would help support his family as he was not a natural fighter so he had to work 100x harder then his twin sister Waterfall who was a very natural fighter but as luck would have it when he was placed at his final rank he was placed very high compared to his siblings, Waterfall called it unfair but he had showed that he was a hard worker while she only stuck to things she could do. He then met the Seawing Princess Siren and tried talking to her a few times but she always ignored him and he grew to ignore her, then he found out that the queen was arranging for them to get married he found that out when his brother and mother where fighting about the fact he was supposed to get married to Siren at first he silently objected it but he soon found himself falling for the princess, and they ended up getting married and had one egg with Siren it ended up being a girl who they named Lapis The he found out that Siren had challenged the queen and he was know king he was quite stunned but went along with it and when he started to talk about diplomacy he found out he was very good at it and ended up making a few very good compromises with the other tribes. Easter egg Category:Original Characters Category:Seawings